


my jolly sailor bold

by sawakaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Gen, Mermaids, Non-Graphic Violence, Pirates, a guide by akaashi keiji, how to lure a human to their death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawakaga/pseuds/sawakaga
Summary: the sea is a cruel destination.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	my jolly sailor bold

**Author's Note:**

> brainrot. this is pure brainrot. don’t look at me.  
> i listened to multiple versions of my jolly sailor bold for this.

The sea laps lazily at the sides of the rowboat, a calm presence in the otherwise stiff atmosphere. Lamplight barely illuminates a small circumference around the dingy, man-made creation. It’s hardly enough light for a sailor to peer beyond into the dark waters. 

_Hunting._ It’s the first thing that comes to mind while surveying the nets and harpoons among the vast arsenal in such a tiny boat. These are pirates, hunters, people who are looking for fast money in stupid, overly dramatic ways. 

A perfect opportunity, truly. 

Sound breaks the silence, urges the men to action as something melodic floats on the waves and caresses the sides of the boat, the skin of each human, the twilight sky above.

_“My heart is pierced by Cupid  
_ _I disdain all glittering gold.”  
_

Rising just above the waves, twinkling blue greets the sailors. Someone gasps, and a flash of pearly white answers in turn. Another sailor scrambles for a weapon, the entire boat rocking dangerously at the panicked movements. 

_“There is nothing can console me  
_ _But my jolly sailor bold.”_

The sound is soothing, acting as a gentle push to relax the hunters while the one singing slinks closer. It’s still too dark to make out clear features, but there’s eyes that rival the tropical seas and ebony hair framing a pale face. One brave sailor leans forward, squinting, face screwed up in an ugly sneer. 

“Don’t let it get any closer. Grab the net.” It’s an order, one easily followed as men clamber carefully around the small space. Everyone keeps one eye on the creature floating closer.

_“Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be  
_ _Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea.”_

“It’s just one. Don’t be scared.” The one in charge continues to bark orders. The others listen but it’s obvious they’re spooked. Everything is falling into place. 

Beneath the waves, others are gathering. Their presence is welcoming. One swims past, briefly sliding against the serenading creature’s slick tail, a signal to keep it up. 

And so, he does. 

_“My heart is pierced by Cupid  
_ _I disdain all glittering gold.”_

With a flick of the tail, he’s propelled forward, riding the next lazy wave to come to a stop in front of the boat. Everyone freezes, gapping at the stunning creature who continues a lulling melody. 

_“There is nothing can console me  
_ _But my jolly sailor bold.”_

Somebody hiccups, and another sucks in a breath as the creature rises higher, propping slim arms on the edge of the rowboat. Some could say it’s face was angelic. Others could say it was the face of a devil. To the sailors of this dingy boat, it was the face of an ethereal deity. 

A young sailor trips over himself in an attempt to get closer. The creature turns it’s attention to him, azure eyes brightening, mouth curving into a beautiful smile. The man sighs in wonder, watches in earnest as the other moves closer, pressing up further into the boat to be eye level with him. 

_“My heart is pierced by Cupid.”_

The angel reaches out, running gentle fingers along warm cheeks, relishing the shiver left in its wake. 

The sea laps at the sides of the boat, washes over the elegant tail connected to this ethereal being. The lamplight barely illuminates the dark water, hides the rising tides as others emerge, dripping with hunger and glee.

_“I disdain all glittering gold.”_

Soft fingers tighten around the jaw of the young man, nails sharpening until it draws a cry of surprise from the pliant human before he’s being yanked over the side of the boat and dragged into the unforgiving sea.

It’s enough of a warning, but it’s too late.

The boat tips.

_“There is nothing can console me.”_

The screams ceased a long time ago. 

Underneath the surface, the creature gently caresses the still face of the one he lured below. The skin was cold now, from being underwater and lack of life. He hums, twirling with the body as if in some twisted waltz. Bubbles fizzle around the pair from the motions, and the mermaid smiles wickedly as he leans in and plants a kiss to the sailor’s cold cheek, murmuring the last of his song to deaf ears.

_“But my jolly sailor bold.”_

**Author's Note:**

> anyway. akaashi keiji: prettiest, deadliest mermaid out there.


End file.
